No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti
by La-rosa-d-plata
Summary: Ginny está saliendo con Dean mientras Harry,en el nuevo curso sale con Cho.La pelirroja quiere olvidar sin poder evitar enamorarse cada dia mas de el
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO UNO: Cada uno lleva su camino 

El sol salió un día más sobre Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley sintió su calor en el rostro. Era Domingo, podía levantarse más tarde. Mejor porque la verdad era que no quería levantarse en todo el día. Hacia un mes que había empezado el nuevo curso y ya quería que terminara. Desde que había pisado el colegio el primer día todo le había salido mal. Para empezar ese año tendría los exámenes de TIMOS y los profesores no hacían más que hablar de ello. Luego no podía hablar con Hermione si no era a escondidas porque su hermano se lo había prohibido y todo porque ella lo había rechazado. ¿Cuándo se enteraría de una vez que a ella le gusta Víktor Krum a pesar de la distancia? Y por si fuera poco, él salía con otra. Al que, a pesar de salir con otros chicos, seguía amando y seguía sin poder olvidar. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esos ojos como esmeraldas que la habían hechizado desde que era una niña? ¿Cómo podría olvidar esos labios que jamás podría besar y esas perfectas manos que nunca sentiría como la acariciaban? Parecía que todas esas preguntas no tenían respuesta.

Ginny se levantó al fin, se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor. Rezó para no encontrárselo allí ni a él ni a su novia. Y esperaba que casi todo el mundo hubiese terminado ya para desayunar tranquila. Pero no debía de ser su día porque estaba allí, sentado con ella y desayunando con caras estúpidas. Se alejó de ellos sin mirarles ni saludarles y se fue a una esquina de la mesa de Griffindor. Poco después llegó Hermione, que tras echar un vistazo general a la mesa y comprobar también por la sala de que Ron no estaba cerca, se sentó junto a Ginny

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Herms...¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Ginny. La chica parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche

-No te preocupes no es nada-la chica de melena castaño se percató de la presencia de una intrusa-vaya por dios ¿es que esa Chang no tiene mesa propia?

-Parece que no-dijo Ginny en tono lúgubre sin querer desviar la mirada del plato de gachas que apenas probó. Hermione tampoco parecía tener mucha hambre. Cogió una tostada y le dijo a la pelirroja

-¿Tienes ganas de comerte eso?-Ginny negó con la cabeza-¿Damos una vuelta por el lago? Allí no nos puede molestar el tonto de tu hermano

Ginny cogió otra tostada y se fue acompañada de Hermione. No quiso mirar a la pareja al pasar de nuevo delante de ellos. Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos caminando en silencio por la orilla del lago

-Gin, ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo al fin Hermione para romper el hielo

-Claro que no Hermi. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien viendo a Harry en brazos de esa z...?

-¡NO! No hace falta que lo digas, sé a que te refieres y comprendo porque piensas así pero...¿no harás nada al respecto?

-¿Cómo qué?¿Lanzarle un maleficio a Cho Chang? Hermione no hay nada que hacer. Harry la quiere a ella

-¿No vas a luchar por él? Gin llevas años suspirando por él ¿lo vas a dejar en manos de ella?

-No importa Hermione, además ¿no se supone que salgo con Dean Thomas?-su amiga no respondió, nunca había aceptado del todo que saliese con él. No es que fuese mal chico pero es que ella no sentía lo mismo que sentía él.

-Está bien si tu lo ves así. Opino que a tu pesar, no podrás aguantar verlo con ella

-Ya lo veremos-respondió absorta. A su mente volvió la imagen de medio año atrás y que por las noches le quitaba el sueño, desde que supo que Harry no le pertenecía

FLASH BACK

_Ginny salió del 9 ¾ tras su hermano y Harry. Apenas habían traspasado la barrera mágica cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volvió para ver que se trataba de Cho_

_-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Ginny asintió desganada. La asiática la apartó del barullo de gente para que no las escuchasen_

_-Bien dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_-Tú lo sabes bien no te hagas la tonta. Sé que sales con Dean Thomas por despecho porque te gusta Harry_

_-¿Qué hablas?_

_-Sabes bien lo que digo. Y te advierto que haré lo que sea por recuperarlo._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú no estás saliendo con Michael Corner?_

_-Eso es lo que he hecho creer a todos pero en realidad es una manera de no presionar a Harry después de lo que ha acontecido últimamente. No pretendo dejarlo escapar y tú no me vas a impedir que consiga lo que quiero_

_-A él ya no le importas ¿cómo piensas reconquistarlo?_

_-Dándole lo que necesite..._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Ginny nunca comprendió a que se refería con eso y ahora lo comprendía: había estado apoyando a Harry mientras que ella, como una tonta, había estado saliendo con Dean Thomas, que en ese momento se acercó a ella

-Hola amor, te estaba buscando-"como me gustaría escucharlo de otros labios"-¿has ido a desayunar?

-Sí pero no tenía hambre-contestó la pelirroja con sequedad

-Ah...¿volvemos a la sala común y jugamos al ajedrez?-Ginny solo asintió. No le apetecía nada estar con él a solas, de seguro que habría alguien en la sala común. ¡Qué tonta había sido pensando que con él olvidaría a Harry! Sin embargo los celos son los celos. Y más tonta había sido dejándolo prácticamente en bandeja de plata a Cho Chang. Ya no podía seguir lamentándose, debía seguir adelante, no le quedaba otro remedio. Decían que una espina sacaba a otra espina...ojalá fuera verdad. Era lo mejor así...llevar cada uno su camino

**Notas de autora: **Aquí tenéis otra de mis inspiraciones. Después de los exámenes pensé que la había perdido pero a la contra tengo una maraña de ideas. Supongo que a medida que vaya escribiendo sacaré algo en claro. Por supuesto quiero escribir más capítulos...


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO DOS: ¿Por qué en la vida todo es tan enrevesado?

Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y a Ginny parecían irle un poco mejor las cosas. Las cosas entre Ron y su mejor amiga seguían en las mismas o incluso peor. Cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, los alumnos que transitaban por allí en ese momento se echaban a temblar porque sabían que se avecinaba tormenta. El primer "asalto" era un cruce de miradas asesinas, el segundo asalto era un intercambio de insultos y el tercero casi nunca se consumaba porque cada uno sacaba sus varitas para echarle un maleficio al otro, por suerte siempre pasaba por allí algún profesor que ha oído los gritos del segundo asalto (y casi siempre eran Snape o _McGonagall)_. Ginny, para poder hablar con su amiga debían verse o en los baños o en algún recóndito lugar con ayuda del mapa del merodeador. Y en lo que respectaba a Harry hasta entonces todo parecía ir "bien"...parecía. Como consecuencia de su noviazgo con Cho y los sentimientos de ella se estaba alejando de él pero como amiga. Por el momento ese detalle estaba pasando inadvertido hasta que el moreno decidió hablarlo con ella una semana antes de las fiestas de navidad.

Ginny estaba dormitando en la sala común sobre unos pergaminos. Harry llegó de estar con Cho y aprovechó que reinaba la calma (Hermione no estaba presente y Ron estaba absorto con los ejercicios de Adivinación) y que Dean no acompañaba a la pelirroja, para hablar con ella.

-¿Ginny?

-Mmmm...-la chica se incorporó para mirar quien la despertaba y se sobresaltó al reconocer a Harry

-¿Podemos hablar?

-S-s-s-sí-el muchacho se sentó junto a ella en una silla vacía que encontró cerca

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?-la chica lo miró extrañada-es que hace mucho que no hablamos...y parece que me evitas

-Tanto como evitarte...

-A mi sí me parece que evitas estar conmigo. ¿Por qué Ginny?-la pelirroja evitó mirarle a los ojos porque estaba lo estaba viendo venir. Lo que había conseguido en esos meses, olvidar ese amor, crear una armadura en su corazón para no dejar aflorar sus sentimientos, iba a ser en vano. La sola presencia del joven estaba bastando para derrumbar ese muro, que había creado apoyándose en el amor de Dean Thomas

-Te aseguro que no es eso-quiso decir con firmeza pero la voz le tembló un poco, "¡ayy Harry! no es eso, no es eso. Es algo que no puedo confesarte"

-Te creería si no fuera tan evidente-dijo Harry con testarudez

-Tal vez he estado un poco fría contigo, pero no tengo nada en tu contra-se disculpó Ginny mirándole a los ojos.

-Sólo quiero decirte que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, que terminó de desarmar a Ginny. Y por si fuera poco Dean entró en ese momento por el agujero del cuadro de la señora gorda.

-¡Hola Harry! Acabo de ver a Cho y me ha propuesto que vayamos los cuatro a Hogsmeade el día de navidad-"¡noooooo!¡¡ Eso no por favor!"-¿qué dices amor?

-Pues...no sé...-"¿y ahora que hago? ¡socorro Hermione!"-como tú quieras Dean

-Me parece una idea estupenda-dijo Harry feliz al ver que era un buen momento para terminar de arreglar las cosas con su amiga Ginny, la cual se acostó aquella noche con la cabeza zumbándole. Para empezar se dio cuenta que todo lo que había luchado en esos últimos meses había servido de poco, seguía enamorada de él y para colmo había quedado en navidad con Dean, Cho Chang y Harry. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ahora solo le venía a la cabeza la dulce sonrisa de Harry antes de que llegara Dean. Se le aceleraba el corazón nada más que de pensarlo.

El día de navidad llegó más rápido de lo Ginny hubiera deseado porque sabía que ese día lo iba a pasar mal. Porque para ella todo era un cruce de sentimientos: amaba con locura a Harry, odiaba a Cho y necesitaba a Dean para sentirse bien. Había intentado convencer a Hermione para que buscase a algún chico para que también los acompañase pero la chica se negó en rotundo a "participar", que lo sentía mucho pero que era su problema. Ginny la notaba rara, supuso que del estrés de los exámenes y la presión a la que era sometida por parte de Ron. No imaginó que podía ser por algo más...

En cuanto llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade se dio cuenta de que lo iba a pasar realmente mal, a pesar de que el pueblo parecía una postal de navidad, con todas las casas cubiertas de nieve. Los habitantes y visitantes vestían gruesos abrigos de colores, bufandas y gorros de lana. Aquél día hacía mucho frío y a pesar de todo no echó atrás a los alumnos.

-Bonito día de invierno-le dijo Dean a Ginny con una mirada tierna

-Sí es verdad-"esa mirada no me despierta lo mismo que si fuese Harry"

-Un día perfecto ¿verdad Harry?-dijo Cho dándole un beso suave en los labios al moreno, que se ruborizó un poco. Ginny apartó la mirada para no evidenciar sus celos. Notaba que sus instintos de asesina estaban saliendo a flote.

-¿Tomamos algo en Las Tres escobas?-propuso Dean a sus amigos y a su novia

-Buena idea-dijo Cho con una amplia sonrisa que Ginny vislumbró con algo de maldad. ¿Qué pretendía Cho con aquella doble cita? Supuestamente lo que de momento estaba consiguiendo, despertarle celos. Parecía que aquella zorra sabía muy bien que ella todavía estaba enamorada de Harry. Dean le cogió de la mano y se adentraron en Las Tres Escobas. Estaba abarrotado de jóvenes y adultos que se refugiaban allí del frío. Se sentaron los cuatro juntos en la misma mesa. Los chicos fueron a por las bebidas dejando (peligrosamente) solas a las chicas.

-¿Cómo te va con Dean, Weasley? Os veo bastante bien ¿no?

-Sí nos va muy bien-mintió Ginny, sabía muy bien que la relación era muy superficial, no había pasión

-Igual que Harry y yo. Nos va de maravilla. Además-dijo en tono de confidente-es todo un as en la cama-Ginny notó un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda "¿en la cama? Eso quiere decir..."

-¿Estás bien Ginny?-preguntó Harry cuando regresó con las cervezas de mantequilla ¿cómo demonios iba a estar bien teniendo a esa arpía envenenándola?

-Ginny estás muy pálida-corroboró Dean

-Es-estoy bien-era mentira claro, notaba que el color se le había ido del rostro. Y por su mente empezaron a pasar imágenes sobre la pareja que tenía enfrente en plena acción haciendo que se sintiese cada vez peor, a pesar de que las cervezas de mantequilla revitalizaba. A su pesar todo no fue a mejor cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas

-Creo que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien los cuatro juntos. Veo que será mejor que nos separemos para estar a solas con nuestras parejas.

-Me parece muy bien Cho-le apoyó Harry lo que provocó que Ginny se sintiera aún peor

-De acuerdo entonces, volvemos por nuestra cuenta la castillo ¿no?-dijo Dean antes de despedirse de sus amigos, que asintieron. Ginny estaba muy mareada con todo lo ocurrido. Realmente estaba afectada por lo de Harry, más de lo que ella había imaginado.

-¿A dónde vamos Gin?-ella no escuchaba, no podía más con su dolor. ¿Por qué estaba con un chico que no amaba y dejaba ir al que enloquecía su alma? Ginny salió corriendo de Hogsmeade sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de todo. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista y no veía por donde iba hasta que por fin cesó su carrera y se limpió sus lágrimas. Observó a su alrededor. Estaba frente a la Casa de los Gritos. Recordó que desde allí podía llegar hasta el castillo sin necesidad de tomar el tren y evitar cruzarse con alguien. Treinta minutos después Ginny vagaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Pasó cerca de una de la puertas, que creía de un aula solitaria y oyó unos sollozos. Siguió por un momento caminando pensando que sería Mirtle la Llorona. Sin embargo su intuición la impulsó a que abriese la puerta. No conocía en absoluto aquel lugar e imagino que sería la Sala de los Menesteres. Tampoco había mucho en aquel momento, de hecho estaba vacía. Era oscura, mohosa e iluminada por antorchas que proyectaban la sombra de una silueta que había en un rincón

-"Si proyecta sombra esta claro que no es un fantasma" ¿Hola?-dijo dudosa Ginny. La silueta se vio más clara cuando alzó la mirada. Ginny se quedó helada: era Hermione

-Gin-dijo en un gemido

-Mione ¿qué te pasa?-la castaña se limpió las lágrimas mientras su mejor amiga se acercaba

-¿Tú no estabas en Hogsmeade con Dean?

-Sí más o menos pero estando también con esos dos...Hermione ¿me vas a decir de una buena vez que te ocurre? No creo que sea solo por lo del idiota de mi hermano-Hermione bajó la mirada y guardó silencio largo rato. Luego habló con voz queda

-Estoy enamorada de alguien imposible

-¡Vamos Herms, nada en esta vida es imposible! Aunque no debería ser yo quién te lo diga...

-Si digo que es imposible es que lo es-le dijo cortante

-¿Y por eso estás así?¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

-Si de veras lo quieres saber...

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora: _**XDD mira que soy mala lo he dejado ahí pero así tengo opción ha decidir quién es la persona de la que Hermione se enamoró. Tengo a dos así que tendré que meditar el curso que tomará la historia. Solo diré que el próximo episodio será un song-fic. Siento haber tardado en actualizar es que mi musa parece haber estado hibernando y todavía me llegan las ideas un poco mal pero bueno al fin terminé este capitulo.

Estoy poniendo a Cho como una verdadera zorra pero es que también me cae fatal XD. Ya me encargaré de ponerla en su sitio. Os puedo asegurar que la persona de la que se enamoró Hermione puede cambiar la historia a un final u otro. ¿Quién será? Ahmmm

Sobre los rewiers, Nisse espero que te guste la continuación y Violet, es verdad, la mayoría empiezan con lo mismo, supongo que será que o a todas nos gusta los enredos u todas odiamos a Cho. Pero te aseguro un final original. Espero más rewiers


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO TRES: Can´t help falling in love

-Dilo de una vez Hermione

-Está bien. Estoy enamorada del profesor Snape-Ginny miró a su amiga unos instantes y a continuación dejó escapar una sonora carcajada

-¡Venga Herms no me tom...-la pelirroja dejó de repente a medias la frase mirando a su alrededor. Ya sabía a que le recordaba aquella habitación. Oscura, paredes de piedra y cubiertas de moho...¡podía ser una de las aulas de las Mazmorras! Hermione asintió apenada al captar lo que pensaba Ginny, que miraba boquiabierta a su alrededor, "entonces es por eso por lo que la Sala de los Menesteres se parece a las Mazmorras...es por Hermione"

-¿Comprendes ahora por qué la sala tiene este aspecto? Refleja mis sentimientos hacia Snape-Ginny volvió a mirar su mejor amiga

-¿Cómo es que te has enamorado de él?

-No lo sé Gin. Fue casi sin darme cuenta. De fijarme solo en su físico pasó a estar pendiente de él y preocuparme por él...hasta darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Pero ahora estoy sufriendo mucho Ginny porque sé que no voy a encontrar correspondencia

-¿Qué sabes tú Hermione? La vida da muchas vueltas y quien sabe a lo mejor también siente algo por ti

-¡Ginny hazme el favor! ¡hay muchas mujeres en este mundo y de la edad de él para que se vaya a fijar en mi, una de sus muchas alumnas!

-¿Por qué no? Herms eres la mejor alumna en muchos años de esta escuela y además de sangre Muggle, Pociones se te da especialmente bien y además eres de las más guapa de Hogwarts ¿por qué no se iba a fijar en ti?-la pelirroja sonrió después de mucho tiempo y con sinceridad

-¿Te escuchas a ti misma Ginny? ahora te pregunto yo ¿por qué no te preguntas eso mismo a ti misma con respecto a tu situación?

-Eso sí que no tiene remedio

-Tiene más de lo que tu piensas-le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta-todo es posible Gin, todo

"**Wise men say** Only fool rush in" 

Ginny no bajó a cenar, como otras muchas noches no le apetecía nada hacerlo. Después de salir corriendo y dejar a Dean solo, no podía mirarle a la cara. Y luego esos ojos verdes que no podía olvidar y que no la miraban a ella con deseo

"**But can´t help **

**falling in love in love with you"**

Ginny se echó las manos a la cabeza. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en él y de enamorarse cada día más. Cada vez que parecía haberlo olvidado volvía a pensar en él con más fuerza.

"**Shall I stay**

**Would it be a sin..."**

-¿Cuando podré olvidarte?

-Nunca podrás

Ginny se sorprendió de obtener respuesta, pues creía estar sola en las habitaciones. Pensó que sería Hermione mientras se giraba...y casi grita del susto al ver a Mirtle la Llorona, el fantasma que hay en uno de los baños de chicas del castillo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dando una vuelta, se supone que deberías estar en la cena de navidad con todo el mundo

-No me apetece nada ir a cenar

-¿Ah si? ¿No será que no quieres verlo a él?

-Eres muy lista

-Y tú muy tonta por dejar a Harry en manos de esa golfa

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer

-Está bien pero te doy un consejo. Haya tú si lo tomas o lo dejas. Aunque parezcan enamorados la relación entre la asiática y Harry es un farsa pues él no la quiere de verdad. Yo que tú que haría algo...

"**...If I can´t help**

**fallin in love with you"**

**-**Esto ya es el colmo-refunfuñó Ginny, que se levantó de su cama donde había estado sentada-esto es el colmo-repitió

-¿No me crees?

-Ya no se que creer y que no creer-Ginny tenía la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta

"**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes..."**

-¿Te vas? ¿Eres incapaz de creerme?...¿o es que eres una cobarde?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cobarde yo?-enojada se volvió hacia el espectro

-Sí por no ser capaz de enfrentarte a esa zorra

-¡Grrrrrrrrr! ¡TE VOY A...!

_¡TOC TOC TOC!_

Mirtle desapareció al instante con un ¡Plop!

-¿Ginny estás ahí?-la más joven de los Weasley sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír a Harry tras la puerta

-Sí pasa

El joven moreno abrió la puerta despacio y la cerró tras sí. No llevaba puesta la túnica del colegio sino la de gala, propia de la fiesta, claro. Ginny estaba embelesada, permanecía en ese estado desde que el chico golpeó a la puerta. "Está guapísimo con esa túnica verde...y sin las gafas"se había dado cuenta hasta de ese detalle. Harry se había quitado las gafas esa noche y se había puesto unas lentillas, regalo de su hermano Ron. Así no se destacaban tanto sus ojos verdes, pero sí era mejor admirarlos al natural

"**...Some things are ment to be**

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too..."**

-¿Cómo es que no has bajado a cenar? Te has perdido la cena y te estás perdiendo la fiesta

-No me apetecía nada bajar, Harry, ni tengo hambre ni ganas de fiesta

-Ni siquiera has abierto los regalos...

Era verdad, no los abrió por la mañana y los dejó amontonados a un lado para abrirlos en ese momento si Mirtle la Llorona no hubiera aparecido

-Los iba a abrir ahora...

-¿Quieres que lo abramos juntos?-le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos directamente. Ginny sentía que le latía una vena en la cabeza de lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Hasta cuando ese chico le iba a hacer vibrar?

-N-no hace falta de verás...-"si lo tengo demasiado cerca puedo cometer una gran locura"

-Vamos Ginny ¿cuándo los piensas abrir?¿mañana?-a la pelirroja no el dio tiempo a rechistar pues Harry ya tenía entre sus manos el primer regalo, de los más pequeños que había. No le quedó más remedio que coger el paquete y abrirlo. Era de Hermione, un precioso colgante de plata, con una rosa del mismo material, cuyos tallos se enredaban alrededor de la flor. Además traía unos pendientes a conjunto

-Póntelos-le apremió Harry-seguro que te quedaran perfectos-la chica hizo lo que le decía Harry. Haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír de esa manera tan dulce

"**...For I can´t help**

**falling in love with you"**

-¿Está bien así?-le preguntó Ginny, que se miró en el espejo sin esperar respuesta. A través del espejo notó como Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sus ojos verdes la examinaban con profundidad, de arriba abajo. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura y la giró para que sus rostros estuviesen a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Estás preciosa. Ese condenado de Thomas tiene mucha suerte

Tras sus susurrantes palabras el joven unió sus labios a los de Ginny con suma suavidad

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_Notas de autora: _**¡Juas, juas, juas! Me encanta dejarlo en lo más interesante. La letra es de mi canción preferida, la mil y un veces versionada "Can´t Help Falling in love" de Elvis Presley, y que a lo largo de los años la han cantado miles de artistas...en fin dejaré las chorradas. La letra va al dedillo con la trama, aunque la traducción que tengo de la canción es un poco pésima (si alguien tiene una en condiciones que me la pase plis).

Al final he sido un poco buena y no he reliado aún más las cosas y dejado lo de Hermione un poco en el aire, a lo mejor le sacó hasta un fic y todo. Lo de Mirtle la Llorona lo he metido como un poco de relleno porque no sabía que poner VV. **Ginny-Lunallena **en cuanto encuentre tu fic lo leo jijijiji XD escribiendo este fic estoy dándome cuenta lo que es Chang, una verdadera hija de pu. Tranquila que queda algún que otro capi más donde la pondré al fin en su sitio.

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO CUATRO: Muero si no te tengo entre mis brazos

Ginny no sabía si resistirse o seguir con el beso. Era inútil debatírselo, sabía de sobras lo que su instinto le iba a guiar. Ginny acarició el rostro de su amado que la besaba cada vez más apasionado. Las manos del joven se habían colado por debajo del jersey de Ginny, que las sintió recorrer su vientre y sus senos, sintiendo además como su corazón latía enloquecido, que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. A la pelirroja le flojeaba todo el cuerpo, de los nervios y apenas pudo mover las manos para acariciar y revolver el pelo de Harry. Las de locuras que habrían cometido si Cho no hubiera golpeado en la puerta en ese instante 

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-los dos enamorados se separaron bruscamente pero guardaron silencio absoluto. Si descubría que estaban solos en la habitación podía sospechar algo que era cierto. Permanecieron en tensión hasta que notaron que la asiática se había ido al fin

-Será mejor que vuelva con ella-Ginny lo vio salir sin saber que decir después de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Tendría razón Mirtle y Harry estaba enamorado de ella? Entonces ¿por qué volvía con Cho en vez de continuar con ella?

-Ginny

-...

-Gin

-...

-¡¡Ginny!

-¿Qué quieres Ron?

Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en los cuartos y Ginny aún seguía en estado de ausencia. Al principio se sentía feliz por haber probado los labios de Harry pero después se deprimía al verlo pasar cogido de la mano de la asiática. ¿Por qué Harry hacía eso? ¿La quería a ella o es que sólo estaba jugando?

-Ayúdame por favor

-¿Qué te ayude a qué?

-Con Hermione, tú que la conoces mejor que nadie, eres su mejor amiga. Necesito saber por qué está así conmigo. No puedo más la necesito...-

Ginny miró con rabia a su hermano. Era increíble que después de estar todo un trimestre evitando y peleando con su amiga...¡ahora quiere que le dirija la palabra! Definitivamente su hermano es estúpido

-Mira Ronald...no pienso ayudarte. Si Hermione no te dirige la palabra es porque tiene muy buenas razones para hacerlo. ¿Hace falta que te lo explique?

-No, no hace falta...hermanita-Ron se marchó dolido. Ginny ni se sintió culpable porque le estaba guardando a su mejor amiga un gran secreto y no le iba a dar el gusto a su hermano de saberlo después de todo lo que la molestó

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ron?

-Nada, hablando de su tema...-la chica se volvió al descubrir que era Harry quien le dirigía la palabra-¡Harry!

-Sí hola Ginny ¿Ron tiene tema propio?-"¡qué tranquilo está después de lo de Navidad! ¿pero es que este tío es de piedra o qué?"

-Tú sabes, lo de Hermione y su actitud hacia él

-Ahh...a mi también me gustaría saber qué le pasa. Tú sabes algo ¿no?

-Bueenoo...-Harry la miraba a los ojos haciéndola temblar de nuevo-ojalá pudiese Harry pero es un secreto

-¿De verdad que no puedes decírmelo? Estoy preocupado por ella, se le ve siempre deprimida y no atiende a las clases-"y tú eres un sol, por preocuparte tanto por los demás"pensó la pelirroja mientras buscaba una frase para evadirse de las preguntas de su amigo respecto a Hermione

-En serio Harry, si quieres ve a preguntárselo directamente a ella. Te aseguro que te impactaría saber la verdad. Sobretodo a mi hermano y ojalá que no lo sepa-tras sus palabras se miraron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Ginny volvió a recordar, como hacía desde días atrás, el momento en que ella y Harry se besaron. Y parecía que el chico también lo estaba recordando porque se acercó a ella lentamente. Estaban solos en la Sala Común, nadie podía ser testigo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...¿nadie?

-¿A que esperáis? Si es lo que deseáis hacer-dijo una voz masculina a las espaldas de Ginny, que se giró con el corazón encogido. Era Dean Thomas

-Dean...¿qu-que haces aquí?

-Una pregunta estúpida ¿no crees? Esta es la Sala Común de Griffindor puedo estar aquí si quiero ¿no? Ah bueno claro, debo irme para que os revolquéis en el sillón

-¡Dean basta! Yo no, yo no...-tartamudeó Ginny

-Yo no ¿qué? ¿Que no deseas a Harry más que a mi? No lo niegues-dijo al ver que su pareja iba a abrir la boca para replicar-se nota que tiemblas cada vez que te mira fijamente y que te rabias cada vez que ves a Chang besándolo

-¡Ya es suficiente!-defendió Harry

-¡Tú no te metas Potter!

-Harry tiene razón Dean, ya es suficiente. Y te pido perdón por haberte hecho daño...pero no pienso pedir perdón por amar a Harry. Si para ti amar es pecado, lo siento pero yo no opino igual

Ginny se apresuró a desaparecer de la escena y subir a las habitaciones, echarse en la cama y no levantarse en lo que quedaba de día. Se echó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había confesado al fin sus sentimientos a Harry y a lo mejor habría sido más prudente no haberlo hecho. Sin embargo y a su pesar, no podía seguir engañando a Dean...ni a su corazón. Un corazón que deseaba más al moreno de ojos verdes, cada vez más. ¿Por qué Harry no se decidía a dar un paso más?¿Porque lo que realmente sentía era pura atracción?

-¿Gin?

-Harry vete, quiero estar sola-contestó con voz ahogada

-Gin...-el joven entró en la habitación a la que no fue bien recibido, pues Ginny le lanzó la almohada a la cabeza

-¡¡Vete, no quiero verte!-"no soportaría tu rechazo, sé lo que siento y no quiero oír de tus labios que no me amas igual que te amo yo"-¡márchate!

-Ginny quiero hablar contigo

-¡No quiero verte!-intentó salir de la habitación pero Harry la retuvo

-¡No consentiré que te vayas!-la empujó y Ginny cayó en la cama, cuyo rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo y se postró sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, cogiendo los brazos de la chica con sus manos y reteniéndola en la cama

-¿Qué quieres?-gimió

-A ti Gin, solo a ti

-Déjame-forcejeó pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir los labios de Harry besando los suyos

-Te amo Ginny, te amo desde siempre-le susurró mientras le dejaba libre las manos y los brazos, para poder acariciar los muslos de la chica, que empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire porque su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Harry recorría con sus labios su yugular, descendiendo hasta llegar al primer botón de su blusa. Con una de sus manos fue desabrochándola, mientras con la otra seguía ascendiendo hasta llegar su ropa interior. Ginny por su parte recorría el duro pecho de Harry con sus manos y gimió de placer cuando sintió el calor de la mano del joven en su interior, acariciando sus partes. Harry se deshizo pronto de su blusa y de su sujetador, para poder tener un mejor contacto con la piel de su amada, quien también se deshacía de la ancha camisa de Harry. El niño que vivió comenzó a acariciar los senos de Ginny y después a besarlos y lamerlos mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos su pelo y con la otra mano recorría su ancha espalda. Después se besaron apasionados, como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer, como si Voldemort los acechase y fuera a acabar con ellos. Hicieron el amor hasta quedarse extenuados. Llevaban mucho tiempo conteniendo el deseo, un deseo que ahora estaba saciado. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, quien le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad

-Harry...

-Dime...

-¿Qué sientes realmente por mi?-a la joven pelirroja le ardía la pregunta en la garganta desde hacía rato

-¡Jajajaja! ¿No es esta suficiente prueba?-le contestó incorporándose un poco

-Puedo pensar que me estás utilizando, que soy para ti una diversión...

-Ginny sabes que no es verdad, que no soy así. Ya hace tiempo que te amo...

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó incorporándose también-¿Y que sientes por Chang?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi Harry...-repuso Cho Chang desde la puerta

**_Notas de autora:_** Juas juas juas, es que me chifla dejarlo así (chiflada que estoy yo) en lo más tenso. Bueno yo para las escenitas subidas de tono no es que sea muy experta, pero en fin, ahí ha quedado. Al fin puede dormir tranquila Ginny tras sentir tan cerca de Harry...aunque todavía le queda saldar cuentas con Cho. Creo que ya no alargaré por más capítulos, no sé, ahora estoy improvisando, quien sabe

Rewiers: **lizZyd.! **aquí tienes "more", **eri mond **he tardado lo menos posible y ya he vuelto a dejarlo en lo más interesante y **Nat y Tonk **saludos a Colombia desde España, tu fic me lo estoy leyendo poco a poco en cuanto lo termine de leer te dejo un rewiers

¡¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO: La calma siempre viene tras la tormenta 

A Ginny se le desencajó la cara al ver a Cho Chang en la puerta de la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Los habría visto hacer el amor? Aunque no era necesario haberlos visto, estaban desnudos y acostados en la misma cama...

-Cho, ya deberías saberlo

-¿El qué? ¿Que eres un cabrón?¿qué prefieres a esa zorra antes que a mi?

-¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices!-respondió Ginny, que se estaba vistiendo. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no iba a acabar muy pacíficamente

-Estoy diciendo una verdad muy grande, eres una zorra que lleva detrás de Harry desde hace mucho tiempo y además que has estado saliendo con varios chicos a la vez...

-¡Cállate!-sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Ginny cogió su varita dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo a Cho, que lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por Harry que se interpuso entre las dos.

-¡Ya basta las dos! No pienso permitir esto Cho. Siento decírtelo...pero amo a Ginny, solo a ella. Y ahora que encuentro correspondencia no puedo seguir contigo sin sentir nada en absoluto. Has sido para mi como una buena amiga, nada más-Cho se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja de ira, a cada palabra de Harry. Le costaba aceptar la realidad, que el amor había vencido, el amor verdadero. Ante la dura mirada de la pareja (más dura aún le pareció la de Harry) se resignó y salió de la habitación.

Al fin se volvieron a quedar a solas. Podrían haber seguido entregados al amor si no fuera porque oyeron los pasos de las chicas, que subían a cambiarse para ir a la cena. Habían estado toda la tarde jugando a tirar bolas de nieve y venían con nieve hasta en las orejas. Harry tuvo que irse antes de que llegaran las cuatro escandalosas chicas. Ginny notó que era hora de bajar a cenar. Era pronto pero necesitaba hacer antes algo...disculparse con alguien. Dio gracias a Dios de que Dean siguiese en la Sala Común

-Dean...-el chico no desvió la mirada de la chimenea, estaba sentado frente a ella-Dean ¿podemos hablar?

-No hace falta...

-Dean por favor. Salgamos fuera, antes de que empiece la cena

En el exterior, cerca del lago, Ginny comenzó a disculparse

-Siento mucho todo Dean, siento haber jugado contigo sabiendo que tú me amabas de verdad. Nunca he podido evitar enamorarme cada día más de Harry aunque intentaba que no ocurriese. Pero cada vez que me besabas...

-¡No sigas! Por favor. Sé lo que vas a decir. Que pensabas en él, deseabas que fuera él y no yo quién te acariciaba el pelo o te decía te quiero-Ginny agachó la cabeza culpable

-Lo siento...quiero que me perdones, o al menos entiende que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Y ahora que he encontrado correspondencia, no voy a renunciar a él. Todo lo contrario-Dean no dijo nada, observaba la superficie del lago, calmada en ese momento. A lo lejos se oyó el ruido de los cubiertos, provenientes del comedor. La cena había empezado

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, aunque me costará perdonarte...pero lo intentaré-Ginny le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-vamos al comedor, que ha empezado la cena

En el Gran Comedor Ginny se sentó entre Harry, que la recibió con un beso, y Hermione, que parecía ausente...con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Hermi? ¿Estás bien?

-¿El qué?-le respondió la chica sin mirarla. Estaba más atenta a otra cosa

-Hermione, no me has escuchado ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada, tranquila. Sigamos comiendo-y bajando la voz para que solo la oyese Ginny-luego te cuento, nos vemos delante del aula de Pociones después de cenar

"¿El aula de Pociones? ¿Qué me irá a contar?"Ginny terminó de cenar y se encaminó hacia allí, no sin antes ser detenida por Harry

-¿Qué os traéis tú y Herms entre manos?

-Pues...si te soy sincera...no lo sé

-Gin, sé sincera conmigo, a Hermione le ocurre algo y a nosotros no nos lo quiere contar (aunque a Ron es muy lógico)-el moreno le miraba con una sonrisa irresistible para Ginny, que se rindió y le contó todo después de hacerle jurar que no lo contaría a nadie al menos diez veces

-Increíble pero ahora entiendo porque estaba así...hasta hace unos momentos, que la he vuelto a ver sonreír después de mucho tiempo

-Entonces ahora querrás acompañarme ¿no?

-Claro que sí. Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga ¿no?

-Sí-Ginny dejó de andar, miró para el suelo para levantar la mirada y decirle a su amado-Harry...no dejes nunca de quererme

-Nunca lo he hecho-le dijo dándole un beso-¿vamos?

La chica asintió y caminaron juntos cogidos de la mano

FIN 

**_Notas de autora: _**Siento ser tan cruel y dejarlo ahí de repente. Tenía pensado un final mucho mejor pero cuando tenía la mitad escrito me di cuenta que iba ser más complicado de la cuenta y difícil de comprender para ls que seguían la historia. Me disculpo por la tardanza, además de que no sabía que final hacer he estado liada con los exámenes y no me ha ayudado mucho, la verdad. Es un final corto pero tengo intención de continuar en donde lo he dejado, en otra historia que pienso escribir. Será de un único episodio, un song-fic titulado "Supervisor de tus sueños". Os sonará de algo si sois adictas a las telenovelas o vivís al otro lado del charco ;-)

En fin ya nos veremos en esa historia. Por cierto, los protas o los podéis imaginar, ya comenté anteriormente que podía sacar de aquí otra historia

Espero que me mandéis rewiers sobre el final

Nos vemos!


End file.
